The Black Speech
I'm sorry Cenon, but you knew the price to pay. I don't like killing kids, but for you Astrul, I'll make an exception for you. Don't worry, I'll see to it that your father joins you soon. The perpetrator to Astrul Desway, shortly before the latter's death The Black Speech is the event at the beginning of the Sabre of Meitor campaign, and the event that ultimately triggers the War of The Four Powers. During the Black Speech, whilst High Elder Vallogo Desway was preparing for the Soul Hero Celebrations, his younger son Astrul Desway was murdered by an unknown figure, though it's implied that it was Zenaxus. Another causality is Cenon, a member from the Clans of the Thicket, though this is usually glossed over by historians. As a direct result of this event, the Heroes of Time are thrust together on a quest to discover the killer, although this eventually leads them into conflict with the Trident Association, igniting the War of the Four Powers. Plot A young Astrul Desway is murdered by an unknown figure during the Soul Hero festival. His father, Vallogo Desway assembles a team of strangers to find the truth. This team consisted of Zenaxus, Isabel, Seth Qualls, Brooke Moon, Harry and Ser Roland Osteler. Unable to find the truth at the crime scene, both Harry and Ser Roland leave the group. Wishing to find work, the others go door to door. They are eventually tasked with finding Ryan Loctus, who it is believed has run away to the Rausten Magic College. Hoping that the boy travelled first to his relatives in Norden, the group set off towards the city as a group. As the group sleep, they are sent to a shadow plane on multiple occasions where they realise the Demon King Meitor is not dead, merely trapped. They escape him and eventually wake up and travel on. They arrive at the Blessed Gate and are once again greeted by Ser Roland who urges them to take Harry to a man in Norden called Drago Duneswal. Taking Harry into their care, the group set off. Taking refuge at an inn in the village of Plage, the party came across Seth's former employer, Count Benjen III. Zenaxus attempts to assassinate the Count on Seth's behalf but is unsuccessful. He manages to bluff and blame Vallogo's oldest child, Vallogo Jr. The following morning, Ser Roland and the Count ride into town after Vallogo Jr is murdered during the night, presumably by the Count. After a backhanded comment from Seth, they are embroiled in a fight with the Count, emerging victorious after Zenaxus shatters the Count's longsword. Ser Roland now decides to travel with the heroes to Norden with his knights, but many are killed in a bandit attack that leaves both knight and bandit dead. Recovering in Marais, the group has another vision of the strange realm of their dreams. Reaching Norden, they deliver Harry to Drago Duneswal who offers them a mission. There is a catch however, failing the mission comes with the threat of death. After deliberating, they decide to here him out. The mission is simple, kill Old Man Swiths. Climbing to his house, the heroes greet Old Man Swiths, who recounts tales of The Enmity. When he hears that he is to be killed, he seems ready but wishes to talk more of Liken's dubious past. He says that his great grandson Ryan Loctus needs to know the truth, so he gestures to a book on the history of Liken for delivery. Brooke then promptly stabs the old man, killing him instantly. Fleeing from Norden, they manage to make it safely through the Norden marsh and head towards the border with the Georgic Alliance. The group picks up another ally, a mysterious man known as Azrael. The last stretch is made troublesome and the group are made enemies of the Theocracy after Ser Roland is unable to catch them. They make another trip to the shadow plane whilst they slumber, where they meet a servant of Meitor; Raorg Travelling across the Pyre Waste, the group dispatch some zombies, unknowingly violating the Georgic Code. Nobunaga Oda and his seers appear and escort them to the border of Bergahorn before banishing them from the Georgic Alliance for a fortnight. The journey through the forest nation is unremarkable until the outskirts of Rausten, where Drago Duneswal appears and demands possession of the book meant for Ryan Loctus. A fight ensues and Drago is eventually decapitated by Zenaxus, the former's body crumbling away... Main Characters (*) Indicates first appearance Astrul Desway* † Zenaxus* Seth Qualls* Isabel* Brooke Moon* Ser Roland Osteler* Vallogo Desway* Tror Panuch* Marlon Sinus* Harry* The Demon King Meitor* Count Benjen III* Drago Duneswal* † Old Man Swiths* † Azrael* Raorg* Nobunaga Oda*Category:Event Category:Conflict